


East aftermath

by Donnieambie_Dawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Chapters not in any particular order, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), some chapters can get a bit crack-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnieambie_Dawn/pseuds/Donnieambie_Dawn
Summary: 100 word true drabble collection ft. our favorite boys. If I get attached to a certain scene I might flesh it out and turn it into a ficpotential TWs for chapters will go in the notes at the start of the chapter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. A storm like many others

“Looks like a storm is coming. Wind can you shut the windows?” 

“Aye-aye.” 

Wind sits up from his place on the carpet and shuts the window with little effort. There is a sudden silence as everyone becomes aware of the absence of outside noise, which none of them are used to after three months on the road. 

Legend’s house is a blessing to Wind, who prefers boat cabins to rolling plains or forest camps. When the storm starts, he thinks of home, and wonders if the whipping rain would simulate an ocean’s turbulent wrath. 

“I’m going outside.”

“Alright, have fun.”


	2. The Hunted

Wild and Hyrule walk down the well-worn streets of Hateno. It’s a free day, and that would’ve been lovely if not for the inherent sticky-humidity of Wild’s intense world, which Hyrule hates with a vengeance.

“At least my time has dry clothes. . .” he mumbles while picking at his outfit. It’s sticking to him in odd places and he’s this close to snapping and stripping right then and there. 

“At least my time has towns to rest in, and people that won’t actively try to kill you-”

“YOU HAVE THE YIGA!”

“YOU HAVE THE WHOLE-”

“DUDE! SHUT UP!”

“AM I WRONG?!”


	3. Of his nature

They stare at the glassy surface, their perplexed and somewhat horrified faces reflected in the freeze. Around them, snow falls in delicate clusters, making everything hazy and white- like Wild’s feral grin.

“You know how you told me that I was only allowed to ride Desmond if-”

“Yes.” Twilight says in a monotone, defeated voice.

“And what’s going on? Right now?” The pitch of Wild’s voice increases with every word, grin getting wider and more unsettling with every flake that kisses the icy ground.

Twilight hangs his head in shame. “Lake Hylia is frozen over.” 

Later, the bear mauls Wild.


	4. The rhythmic songs of child's play

The gentle caresses of the wind makes Warrior’s cowlick stand straight up; as he hangs his head out of the Victorian windows of Hyrule Castle, his eyes focus on the group below him.  
Wind and Hyrule and Legend. Four and Wild and even Time. 

They stand in rings etched in the dirt, a ball in hand, a smile on face. Wind throws the ball with too much effort and it goes careening into Four’s head with a rubbery thunk. 

“You’re out!” 

“No! I have four lives!” 

“Says who?”

“Says Vio and Green and-”

Warriors tunes out the banter, and babysits.


	5. Frozen in time

“Woah.”

Time grows wide eyed at the scene before him, crystals of salt and ice intermixing with splashes of melted water. Wild stands next to him, unbothered.

“Pretty cool right?” 

“I didn’t think this was possible. . .”

“The weather gets extreme here-in my time- all of it, whether it be sand or snow, Gerudo is Gerudo.”

They stand there and watch the snow slowly turn to hail, then they are forced under one of the many canvases of Kara-Kara by a well-meaning merchant. 

“It’s beautiful.” Time says, finally finding words. 

“It’s life.” Wild whispers in reflection before heading inside for dinner.


	6. High noon, July 25th, 20701

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alcohol mention

It BURNS. 

Sky can feel his blood boiling inside his veins, his heart struggling against the oppressive cage that is his dehydrated body. He groans and shifts his shirtless body to a cooler place on the floor. 

“Sky, are you sure that you’re ok?” Wild asks, noble pursuit in hand.

“I’m fine.” He wheezes, still half naked on the floor. 

Around him, the bodies of his companions lay splayed like fallen soldiers, tossed and terminated in action. They don’t speak sans the groans of pain: their cries for help. 

“That’s Hateno summers for you.” 

“Your world is hell.”

“I know.”


	7. She can't see you if you don't. Move.

It’s a nice day out. Birds flit over the bustling square, Wild seemingly at home as he navigated the winding streets, friend in tow.

“If there’s anyone that knows how to fix your gear, its Purah.”

“Are you sure?” Legend peers down at his hookshot, or rather, the bag that contained the scrap that USED to be his hookshot. 

“Don’t worry, she’s an expert. Really sorry about breaking that by the way.”

“It’s fine.” Legend says as Wild opens the door for him, the air conditioning unusual but not unpleasant.

Wild turns to him, dead serious. “No sudden movements.” 

“LIIIIIIIINKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”


	8. Going missing

The faint smell of ozone is a welcome one for Hyrule. It’s the smell of his new home away from home, the smell of adventure, and of freedom. But, as he sits in contemplation, his mind wanders to two people who live far outside the border of his namesake. 

He gently sets his teacup down on his lap. “How’ve my parents been?”

Zelda, his Aurora, smiles at him, setting her cup over the tea plate with a light clink. “From what they’ve mentioned in their letters, they’re doing well.” 

“I miss them.” 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I serve you, not them.”


	9. The only time I've heard her swear

“And then she turned to me- and at this point I was already losing my composure- and she says ‘Why are you having a debate about this?! None of this matters!’ and Groose turns to her and says, and I QUOTE: ‘Nothing matters. We’re all going to die one day, maybe even tomorrow, so why put off this conversation? Why bother with the things that matter? Time doesn’t care if you have ambitions. Death doesn’t care if you have things to do. We’re all running out of time here, so why not debate?’ And Zelda SCREAMS: ‘BECAUSE ITS 3AM, DICKHEAD!’”


	10. The adult timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drowning

The Great Flood churns around him, ruthlessly invading him as it fills his ears and mouth and eye with a mixture of dirty blue and iron red. There is no more air in his lungs, so he doesn’t even have the right to scream for help. Didn’t Wind tell him that drowning was silent? 

Time sinks with his armor, and he curses the heaviness of the plates as his vision grows dimmer, as the torrent grows louder, and as his ears pick up the yells of his teammates. 

He sinks, and thinks about how HE caused this. 

Wind. I’m sorry.


	11. I'm going on a flight for a bit, but I'll be back for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied character death

The sky roars.

For a split second the air is a hot white, and the ground becomes a mix of dramatic shadows and lightened surfaces. Rain pelts the land-above-land in sheets that veer sideways with the gales of the hurricane. Twenty minutes ago, Sun had forced them inside to watch. 

“It’s too dangerous out there.” She had said at the time. Now, she sits in a corner and hugs his sailcloth to her lap, ever silent. “He’ll come home safely, he’s flown through worse storms before.”

The next morning is dark and gray, sans one torn red feather, floating aloft.


	12. The consequences of his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of restraints   
> morgue mention

When Wild came to, white filled his vision and faint stinging smells assaulted his lungs. For a second his brain was devoid of ideas. Then he realized that he was strapped down to a table, and the morbid thought that this was a morgue wormed its way into his mind. 

It would not be the first time he found himself in one, and he guesses it will not be the last- Mipha’s grace was truly a gift and a curse.

“Hey dumbass, you awake?” 

Twilight? What-

“You’re in the hospital. This is the last time I let you ride Desmond.”


	13. A paper for Warriors

They sat in relative silence, as every now and then Sargent Hearo would swear softly and break the peace. Papers traded hands discordantly, and pens ran over yellowed documents with nary a second to waste, before the next form was signed and filed away. 

“Take this to Lt. Lucille for me?” Warriors asked a passing private, handing him a manila folder.

“Yes sir, Colonel Link.”

A pause. 

“I can’t believe we’re finally in your time and we have to do paperwork! You promised monsters!”

“Oh, Wind-” Warriors smiled, slapping down his pen. “Paperwork is the worst monster of them all.”


	14. Damn Hy, you live like this?

“And this is my home!” Hyrule smiles widely as they enter the cave. 

Litter is strewn about the entrance. Off to the side there is a decrepit cabinet, and a carpet that looks more like a pile of string than a piece of furniture. The bed- no, the half a mattress in the corner- is covered in a myriad of thick and dusty looking blankets. Decommissioned swords line the walls like headstones, and Four shudders at the state of them. 

“I love your place! I think I have that same rug!” Wild says, summoning a matching mess of carpet string.


	15. Real estate (its not free)

They’re sorting through their mail when he spots it. Gently, Time removes the red and green official letter and reads the address. “The mailman knows to send these to my wif-”

It’s not for him. He can barely read the newer age hylian written on it. But he knows those symbols and colors by heart. 

He holds up the letter, only slightly smug. 

“Someone missed tax season.” 

Some Links go wide eyed. Some don’t know what taxes are. 

“That’s not me, is it?”

The letter is passed. “Not my Hylian.”

Suddenly Wind shoots up and grabs the letter. “MY ISLAND!”


	16. a03 doesnt work very well when you time travel

Wild trails behind the group and looks down at his sheikah slate, scrolling in a fruitless search for something. In a fit of verbal frustration, he growls and taps the screen with an unnecessary amount of force. “AGH!”

Sky glances around at his apprehensive and disinterested peers, then bites the bullet. “You ok, Wild?” 

Wild looks on the verge of tears. “Yeah! I’m FINE! Fuck, I just-”  
“Hey, calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” Sky tries to de-escalate him, placing a hand on shoulder.

“I reloaded the page RIGHT as the site loaded! And it loads so SLOWLY-”  
“W-what?”


	17. Kick back, Kick leaves

Legend trails behind the group, zigzagging on the path as he steps on as many autumn leaves as he possibly can. It’s slightly chilly, yet the sun burns the skin exposed to the old October air. Wild lent him a shirt slightly more saturated and ripped than his tunic (which needed to be burned after the moblin incident). He called it a “crop top,” and gave him shorts and furred boots to match.

It’s comfortable, but it’s not his tunic (and it’s definitely not fireproof). He feels oddly exposed, but somehow- it’s freeing. 

He shakes his head, kicking up red.


	18. What his mother gave him

“Falcons!” Hyrule exclaims, like that explains anything. Luckily no one has to ask again, because he goes off on a tangent. “We used to use messenger pigeons before they started to get shot down by local predators. Then we used crows, and someone tried to use a seagull once.” 

He pauses to scratch the brown-red raptor under the chin. It perches on his arm almost lovingly. “Eventually every family just, got a different bird to train. It’s like a signature.” 

“A pet.” Warriors says

“A friend.” Hyrule corrects. Then he ties the scroll to his leg and lets him free.


End file.
